The research effort is devoted to the development of alternative models for regional urban/suburban/rural delivery of mental health services, and interfacing mental health with the total health care/human services spectrum. The research is taking place in connection with one of the DHEW "Experimental Health Services Delivery Systems" (EHSDS) sites, mandated to reorganize and develop new delivery mechanisms for the total health system. Two basic assumptions have determined the direction and character of the research: (1) we assume that the quality of mental health delivery systems are dependent not only upon the existence or lack of particular service components, but in the manner in which components are organized or related to an overall care-giving system; (2) given this assumption, planning associated research requires in addition to the traditional research into such areas as availability and accessibility of manpower and facilities, an examination of the issues which surround inter-agency and inter-professional role relations among public, private and voluntary agencies and personnel possessing diverse characteristics and orientations. Given the above, we have undertaken a behavioral- organizational analysis of several existing mental health programs to examine and compare the determinants and consequences of different structural-functional arrangements. Research efforts have been divided into two inter-facing categories: (1) analysis of diverse existing agencies and services; and (2) study of regional mental health delivery systems for the development of alternative models, including evaluation of other regional systems, and systems analysis for the development of alternative models.